Xerneas
|} Xerneas (Japanese: ゼルネアス Xerneas) is a Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with , , , and , it was the first Generation VI Pokémon to be revealed to the public on January 8, 2013 as part of the broadcast. Xerneas is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart. It is a member of the Mortality duo with . Biology Xerneas is a blue and black, quadrupedal, stag-like cervine Pokémon with an eight-horned set of antlers extending out from its head, four on each side. Xerneas's coloration changes slightly depending on what mode it is in: Active Mode or Neutral Mode. In Active Mode, each horn is pale gold and adorned with a colorful, three-part glowing protrusion twining through the horn (orange, red, purple, and teal-blue), one side mirroring the other. The colors gradually turn lighter to darker when moving from base to tip. In Neutral Mode, the horns are pale blue and the protrusions the same blue as its upper body. Xerneas's head is blue with two horns on either side of its head, and the root of its horns mark its face, just below the eye and over the nose. Its eyes are the same color as its fur, and its pupils are X-shaped. The blue portion of its body ends at the chest area where the "fur" juts outward to the side, similar to the blue horns on its face. On its breast is an inverted V-shape that is also pale gold in Active Mode and pale blue in Neutral Mode. The inside of the V-shape is black and extends into its lower body. The rest of its body is black with a blue stripe running along its spine; when it is in Active Mode, the shine from its horns decorate its back in small, multicolored spots. It has a slim, fluffy black tail where the blue stripe ends. Its legs are fashioned like blades with forward-pointing "hooks" at the tips, creating a cross shape, with the main "edges" trimmed with the same color as the horns (pale gold in Active Mode, pale blue in Neutral Mode); the trim on its forelegs further map a crude sword-like pattern: a long blade, a cross-guard, and a hilt. Xerneas has the power to share eternal life; this occurs as the horns on its head shine in seven colors. When Xerneas is at the end of its life, it releases all of its life energy into all the living things in around it and transforms into a tree to sleep for 1,000 years. Xerneas also has the power to create forests, making Xerneas a benevolent force in nature. Xerneas is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Xerneas (M17) Xerneas made its debut appearance in the in the first , Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. It granted its which Diancie was looking for. Later, it calmed down the awakened and returned everything Yveltal petrified to normal. As a result, Xerneas transformed into a tree. Other A Xerneas appeared as a silhouette in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. However, its antlers could clearly be seen. A Xerneas appeared in SS036 during a flashback. In the manga ]] ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Xerneas appears in the of the first , Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Manabu used a Xerneas in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Xerneas in its Active Mode, debuted in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play , alongside Yveltal. The two faced each other in a battle, which caused chaos and destruction in Vaniville Town. The two eventually stopped fighting and returned to their dormant tree and cocoon states, which were sought after by Team Flare to power their ultimate weapon. Later after being revived from its tree form, it took on its Neutral Mode. Afterwards, it befriended and was caught by and is nicknamed Xerxer. When Malva arrives and reveals that she had captured Yveltal, the two nearly clashed again before Xerosic stopped them stating that Lysandre ordered a ceasefire as the powers of the two would cause an endless war. Xerxer agrees with this and escaped carrying Y and her friends. It can speak telepathically. In the TCG Other appearances ]] ]] Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Xerneas appears as a Poké Ball Pokémon. In the 3DS version, it is unlocked after playing Target Blast at least once, while in the Wii U version, it is unlocked by breaking at least 200 blocks in a solo game of Trophy Rush as . When released, it uses Geomancy to energize nearby fighters, giving their attacks stronger knockback for a time or giving them stronger defenses. Trophy information NA:The horns on Xerneas's head give this Fairy-type Pokémon the power to bestow eternal life. It emanates energy with a move called that causes all the fighters to glow. As pretty as it is, this makes everyone more easily launchable. Know when to take advantage and when to lay low. PAL: The horns on Xerneas's head give this Pokémon the power to bestow eternal life. When summoned in a match, energy will emanate from it and make all fighters glow. Pretty it may be, but this Geomancy move makes everyone much easier to launch. Knowing that, will you take advantage of the situation, or try to stay out of the way? '' Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX18 Event: ''Xerneas Appears}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |XY&Z Xerneas|Japanese region|Online|100 |October 29, 2015 to January 12, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Xerneas}} |XY&Z Xerneas|Korean region|Online|100 |March 22 to June 30, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY&Z Xerneas}} |Pokémon the Series: XYZ Xerneas|American region|Online|100 |May 11 to 17, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Xerneas}} |Descartes Xerneas|PAL region|Online|100 |May 13 to December 31, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Xerneas}} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Xerneas has several unique attributes: ** It is the only Legendary Pokémon. ** It is the only game mascot whose signature move is a status move. * Xerneas has the same stat distribution as . * Xerneas is tied with Yveltal and Rayquaza for having the highest catch rate of all Legendary Pokémon, with a catch rate of 45. This is likely due to Xerneas being a required capture during the storyline of Pokémon X and Y. * Xerneas, along with Yveltal, was designed by art designers Ken Sugimori and Yusuke Ohmura. Initial design for the two Legendary Pokémon was started by Sugimori, but he encountered "artist's block", having a hard time coming up with concepts. For the first time, he gave the work over to another designer, Ohmura. Ohmura furthered the designs, after which Sugimori resumed to finish them.Ken Sugimori got 'artist's block' during Pokemon X and Y development. Official Nintendo Magazine. Published 24 October 2013. * Xerneas is the tallest and heaviest Fairy-type Pokémon. * Xerneas's Neutral Mode has no special animations that play in the Hoenn Pokédex, but it plays Active Mode's attack animations if tapped on in the Pokémon summary screen. * When a Xerneas is obtained by event, its model on the Mystery Gift screen is incomplete. It appears in its Active Mode, except the multicolored additions to its horns are either missing or the same blue color as on its neck. Origin Xerneas's appearance is based on a cervid (more specifically the extinct species ) in the shape of the letter (known as a in heraldry) or an . Additionally, Xerneas may be based on and the four stags of . Eikþyrnir resides in eating the foliage of with glowing horns that drip with dew. According to the , the four stags resided in the trunk of the World Tree and ate its branches and fresh shoots. Alternately, Xerneas may be based on of , a life-giving deity known as the horned god and associated with antlers. Name origin Xerneas comes from the letter . It may be derived from cervus (Latin for deer), (a horned Celtic god), and . In other languages , Cernunnos, and Ceryneian Hind |de=Xerneas|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Xerneas|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Xerneas|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Xerneas|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=제르네아스 Xerneas|komeaning=Same as English name |zh_cmn=哲爾尼亞斯 Zhé'ěrníyǎsī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=哲爾尼亞斯 Jityíhnèihasī|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |hi=क्सारनियास Xerneas|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Зирнис Zirnis|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Mortality duo * Xerneas (M17) * Xerxer Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Kalos legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots de:Xerneas fr:Xerneas it:Xerneas ja:ゼルネアス pl:Xerneas zh:哲尔尼亚斯